


cigarette conversation

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just our girls talking and smoking...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	cigarette conversation

"I don't think I have any pajamas at all. I've always just slept in the clothes I had on."  
"Are you serious? You slept in denim? This is crazy. This is the craziest thing I've ever heard."  
"For real?"  
"Absolutely."  
"How about this?"  
Chloe sat more comfortably by sliding down the seat and putting her feet up.  
"Would you have a Chloe-flavored energy drink?"  
"Uhmm ... that ... depends, what part flavor?"  
"I already hate your answer."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm so disappointed."  
Rachel laughed softly. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry."  
"Liar."  
"You do get kinda sweatty Chloe."  
"dafuck ?!"  
Rachel playfully swatted Chloe's shoulder.  
"How dare you", Chloe asked and lit a cigarette. Rachel watched as she took a deep drag of it, then snatched it from her hand.  
"Dog or cat?" She asked and puffed.  
"What a question," Chloe snorted. "I wouldn't have traded Bongo for anything in the world."  
"Yes, I know," Rachel nodded knowingly.  
"He was a good cat."  
"I liked my dog Tilly, she was beautiful, I've never seen icey-blue eyes like hers."  
"What happened?"  
"She had bladder stones, we had to put her down. I miss her sometimes."  
"I understand that only too well," Chloe sighed.  
For a while they didn't say anything.  
When both of them had finished smoking Rachel asked "Do you know who ran him over?"  
"Oh no ... no. You know, I was sad for a long time and all that ... and then I wanted to be a detective at the same time. Find out who it was ... have that person arrested, but then at some point I had the terrible thought, that it might have been my parents accidentally and I just couldn't take it, so yeah, no.  
"Yeah ... you wouldn't want to know."  
"I don't think it was my parents or even know who it could have been but ... you're right, I wouldn't want to know."  
"Some things are better not to know," Rachel said, hugging Chloe, leaning back in the seat.


End file.
